Pokemon: The Next Generation of Heroes
by Vampiresswolf
Summary: When the next generation of Pokemon Heroes unite on a journey, what will conspire and will they succeed on their very separate aims? Children of Pairings: Ash/Misty, May/Drew, Dawn/Zoey, Brock/Nurse Joy and others
1. Chapter 1

_Pokemon: The Next Generation of Trainers_

_Original Character Pairings: Ash/Misty [Children: Dusty (10), Sage (10), Aquarius (6)], May/Drew [Children: Drake (10), Aurora (14)], Dawn/Zoey [Children: Lillian (10)], Brock/Nurse Joy [Children: Isabelle (10), Henry (12), Nicolas (8), Tevin (6), Dalton (4), Landen (2)]. Other characters: James/Unknown male partner, other main characters/their families_

_Main Characters: _

_Dusty Ketchum: Misty/Ash son, aims to become one of the elite four, hardheaded, brown eyes, black hair that is well-kept and short, first pokemon: charmander_

_Sage Ketchum: Misty/Ash daughter, Dusty's twin, wants to be a scientist, but is pressured by her brother to be a pokemon trainer and by her mother to take over the gym. red, pixie-cut hair and brown eyes, first pokemon: bulbasaur_

_Isabelle Joy Harrison: Brock/Nurse Joy daughter, only daughter, looks like a nurse joy, but doesn't want to become one, wants to be a coordinator, dark-skinned, pink hair that she keeps down when not around family, blue eyes, first pokemon: happiny_

_Lillian Hikari: Dawn/Zoey adopted daughter, wants to be a nurse, only child, blonde, long hair, gray eyes. First pokemon: Piplup_

_Drake Shu: May/Drew son, aims to be a pokemon breeder, light green eyes, dark brown hair that is shaggy. First pokemon: eevee- umbreon_

_Secondary Characters:_

_Aquarius Ketchum: red-haired and green eyed, younger sister to Dusty and Sage, wants to take over the gym, but keeps quiet because Misty dreams that Sage will take over. Wants to have a squirtle someday, as she inherited her mother's love of water pokemon_

_Aurora Shu: green hair and dark blue eyes, starter: eevee- espeon, Drake's older sister, coordinator, won 2 cups and is working on her third_

_Henry, Nicolas, Tevin, Dalton and Landen Harrison: Isabelle's brothers. Henry is 2 years older, Nicolas 2 years younger, and each down two years. Henry and Landen have their mother's blue eyes, and the other three have their father's. They are all the same skin tone as Isabelle, and all of their hair is brown, though styled differently. Henry has a geodude, and is on his own journey along with Aurora. _

_Jessilina, Jacob and Chatot: Team Beauty members. Son and daughter of Jessie of Team Rocket/Beauty, and pokemon translator. After James left the team, Jessie and Meowth joined up and created their own team, who's aim is to get back at all of those people whom caused them strife. Including James and the 'twerps' kids. Jessie is, of course, Boss, and Meowth is her lap-meowth. Jess: Dark magenta hair and blue eyes. Jake: purple hair and blue eyes, younger than Jess. Chatot is a normal-colored Chatot, though her beak is more flame-red than rose colored. Chatot is one of a force of Translators that Team Beauty has to accompany forces._

_Matthew: dark cyan hair and blue eyes. James' son, and a recurring appearance along with his pokemon. Aiming to be a pokemon coordinator. Has a very shy houndour. _

_Plot: __When the next generation of Pokemon Heroes unite on a journey, what will conspire and will they succeed on their very separate aims?_

**_PROLOGUE_**

Sage Ketchum was rudely woken up by her twin brother, Dusty, crashing into her room, "Hurry _up,_ Sage! We'll miss our chance at the pokemon! Oh never mind! See if I care."

Sage opened her dusky brown eyes to peer at the clock. Eight in the morning. She sighed heavily as she stretched and padded over to the mirror. Blinking cautiously, she peered at her reflection. Yep. Her shoulder-length flame of hair was a mess. She pulled a brush through it a few times before pulling on her trademark green dress with the silver endings. With a final touch- a green and silver headband- she slipped on her shoes and padded downstairs, where her brother was glaring fiercely, his black hair well-kept in a tough-guy updo and his brown eyes shooting her daggers.

Beside him was their younger sister, Aquarius, who was a splitting image of their mother, sitting patiently and eating her breakfast.

"Come _on, _I want to get there before the pokemon are all gone!"

"Be patient." Their mother walked in with a smile on her face as she pat her head and handed her a plate of breakfast, "Professor Oak will have enough pokemon for the both of you."

Aquarius pouted slightly and looked into her bowl of breakfast as their father came in, "Have you decided which pokemon you will choose?" He asked, and Sage sighed as she could feel his 'Me and Pikachu' story coming on. The small yellow electric-type sparked, and she smiled, knowing he knew too.

"I want a squirtle." Aquarius said softly.

Sage smiled at her as she sat to eat, "I honestly don't know." She said.

As soon as she completed her supper, her brother pulled her out of her seat and dragged her toward the Lab, their mother close behind.

Once inside, Professor Oak looked over at them, "Your children ready to choose their pokemon, eh, Misty? Where's Ash?"

Her mother smiled, "He's at home with Aqua in case someone comes to the gym. Long time no see, Gary."

He nodded shortly before leading them to a back room, "Here we are, then." He pulled three pokeballs from a stand and placed them on the table.

"I want a charizard!" Dusty said, peering at the three balls.

"Well. If you train it hard, it will become a charizard one day." Professor Oak said, "but for now it is still a charmander." He handed the pokemon containing the little fire pokemon over and turned to Sage, "And you?"

Sage frowned, thinking. In all honesty, she didn't really care, "I'll take this one." She stated, grabbing the one to the left.

"That's a bulbasaur. Good choice."

"Thank you." She said as she followed her mother and brother back home.

Lillian looked at the three pokeballs in concentration. Whichever pokemon she chose would be her forever partner, after all. She looked over to her mothers with a frown on her face. She knew they expected great things of her, but all she really wanted was to be a nurse. She sighed, turning back to the table from Zoey and Dawn's smiling faces. Her Mom had a piplup, but what about turtwig, or chimchar? She frowned. Not Chimchar. A fire type would do no good in a medical room. So it was between turtwig and piplup.

"Have you made up your mind yet, Lilly?" asked her Momma, padding up behind her.

"Yes. I'd like a piplup, please." She said. A water type could help more than a grass type. It could sooth wounds, and provide water.

As they headed back home, she looked at her pokeball in concentration, and when they arrived in their living room, she let the little one out.

It looked back and forth around the room, until it's gaze landed on Glameow. It 'pip!"ed and flapped its way over.

"You chose a good pokemon, sweetheart, but is it really what you wanted?" Her mom looked at her and she nodded quickly.

"Yes, of course! I didn't choose it because yours was a piplup, promise." She smiled as her Momma came in with her knapsack.

"Good, because it will be your partner now. Come on, we have a plane to catch."

Isabelle blinked as she put her hair in the well-known Nurse Joy style, and then frowned as she looked in the mirror. Besides her darker skin tone, she looked just like any Nurse Joy. She took it down again before hearing her mother call to her, when she hastily put it back into the curls and headed outside.

Her five brothers were already there waiting for her, big grins on the younger four's faces and a sad smile on her older brother's face as her parents came forward. The two Chansey behind them were beaming, and she quietly wondered which was the parent of her new happiny. For that was what her father gave to her.

"For your journey, here is your new happiny. You are still a bit young to go to Nurses school, but we thought you could use your happiny now, to bond." Her mother smiled, and she could do no more than smile back as she accepted the pink bundle into her arms. Her mother's chansey came forward with a pile of stones, which she placed at her feet, and her father's came with a rock former.

"It is now up to you to help your happiny decide which stone is hers, and to help her make it perfect." Her father said, "And once you are done, we will head over to Cerulean City for the meet-up."

Isabelle nodded and watched as they left. Then she sat down in the yard and looked at the large-grinning happiny, and couldn't help herself in smiling back.

"So. Let's find you a stone, then." Her new pokemon did a little jig to agree, and she reached for the pile of stones.

Drake patted his eevee's head as he headed down to breakfast. The little fox pokemon right at his heels. As he headed into the kitchen, he heard a very familiar sound.

"Aurora! Espeon!" He smiled as he bounded forward and took his older sister's offered hug.

"Hello there little brother! Are you ready to head out on your journey, get your starter and all?"

Drake laughed, "I don't want to get a starter. Eevee's all I need."

His mother poked her head into the room, eyebrow raised, "Are you sure about that? It may be better to get a starter before heading out on your own."

He nodded, "I want to be a breeder, remember. Though I know another pokemon would be a good asset to my skills, I want to bond more closely with eevee, help her become the best she can be, and then work on my pokemon skills with her by my side."

His father nodded as he came in for breakfast, "Then so be it. That'll allow us to get over to the reunion quicker. Finish your food."

Jacob stood beside his sister, head proud and hands folded behind his back, just as he had been taught his whole life. Jessilina didn't appear to be as wary of this meeting, but he was sure that she would straighten up once their mother came in.

And he was right, "You two are my most important agents. You hold my largest mission at stake." Jessie looked down at the two young adults, who stood at attention, and nodded, "You are to hunt down the Twerps," She slapped a pointer at the closest bulletin board, which had a list of names, with pictures, "And you are to make sure that they lose everything they hold dear. You hear?"

Her children nodded, "Yes, Ma'am." They stated together.

"Now. As you know, you will need a Translator in order to go out in the fields efficiently. Meowth!" She called with a sharp tone to her voice, and they turned as a second door opened, and the cat pokemon himself entered, a Chatot with a flaming red beak in tow.

"This little Beauty just completed her final assessment with flying colors, and she is now to go with you, our most prized Beauties." He leaped up into Jessie's lap as the chatot gave them a once over, and then flew to land on Jessilina's shoulder.

"I will serve your Beauty well." The chatot stated, and Jessilina and Jacob repeated her words before bowing and turning to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

_Pokemon: The Next Generation of Trainers_

_Original Character Pairings: Ash/Misty [Children: Dusty (10), Sage (10), Aquarius (6)], May/Drew [Children: Drake (10), Aurora (14)], Dawn/Zoey [Children: Lillian (10)], Brock/Nurse Joy [Children: Isabelle (10), Henry (12), Nicolas (8), Tevin (6), Dalton (4), Landen (2)]. Other characters: James/Unknown male partner, other main characters/their families_

_Main Characters: _

_Dusty Ketchum: Misty/Ash son, aims to become one of the elite four, hardheaded, brown eyes, black hair that is well-kept and short, first pokemon: charmander_

_Sage Ketchum: Misty/Ash daughter, Dusty's twin, wants to be a scientist, but is pressured by her brother to be a pokemon trainer and by her mother to take over the gym. red, pixie-cut hair and brown eyes, first pokemon: bulbasaur_

_Isabelle Joy Harrison: Brock/Nurse Joy daughter, only daughter, looks like a nurse joy, but doesn't want to become one, wants to be a coordinator, dark-skinned, pink hair that she keeps down when not around family, blue eyes, first pokemon: happiny_

_Lillian Hikari: Dawn/Zoey adopted daughter, wants to be a nurse, only child, blonde, long hair, gray eyes. First pokemon: Piplup_

_Drake Shu: May/Drew son, aims to be a pokemon breeder, light green eyes, dark brown hair that is shaggy. First pokemon: eevee- umbreon_

_Secondary Characters:_

_Aquarius Ketchum: red-haired and green eyed, younger sister to Dusty and Sage, wants to take over the gym, but keeps quiet because Misty dreams that Sage will take over. Wants to have a squirtle someday, as she inherited her mother's love of water pokemon_

_Aurora Shu: green hair and dark blue eyes, starter: eevee- espeon, Drake's older sister, coordinator, won 2 cups and is working on her third_

_Henry, Nicolas, Tevin, Dalton and Landen Harrison: Isabelle's brothers. Henry is 2 years older, Nicolas 2 years younger, and each down two years. Henry and Landen have their mother's blue eyes, and the other three have their father's. They are all the same skin tone as Isabelle, and all of their hair is brown, though styled differently. Henry has a geodude, and is on his own journey along with Aurora. _

_Jessilina, Jacob and Chatot: Team Beauty members. Son and daughter of Jessie of Team Rocket/Beauty, and pokemon translator. After James left the team, Jessie and Meowth joined up and created their own team, who's aim is to get back at all of those people whom caused them strife. Including James and the 'twerps' kids. Jessie is, of course, Boss, and Meowth is her lap-meowth. Jess: Dark magenta hair and blue eyes. Jake: purple hair and blue eyes, younger than Jess. Chatot is a normal-colored Chatot, though her beak is more flame-red than rose colored. Chatot is one of a force of Translators that Team Beauty has to accompany forces._

_Matthew: dark cyan hair and blue eyes. James' son, and a recurring appearance along with his pokemon. Aiming to be a pokemon coordinator. Has a very shy houndour. _

_Plot: __When the next generation of Pokemon Heroes unite on a journey, what will conspire and will they succeed on their very separate aims?_

**_Ch. 1:_**

CH. 1: Kanto Here We Come

Isabelle followed her family into the house, her happiny held tight in her arms. She smiled sadly. She had hoped she would get to choose an actual starter, but being the only girl in her family, it was no surprise she had gotten Happiny instead. The little pink pokemon looked up at her, "Hap. Happiny?"

Isabelle sighed and smiled, "I'm fine. Promise. And you know what? I'll find myself a way to go on a journey. I will, if it's all I do!" The pokemon waved its arms and so she put it down. When she straightened up, she saw the three Ketchum children coming toward her.

"Hello, Belle!" Sage smiled as she took her into her arms for a hug, "You're the first to arrive!"

"Well, that's no surprise, considering we live the closest!" She smiled as she watched Aqua be bombarded by her younger siblings, and then smiled.

"So, this your pokemon? Kinda… wimpy, isn't it?" Dusty frowned at Happiny, scrutinizing it.

"Sure is. What did you choose?" She asked warily, already knowing the answer, as the boy hadn't stopped talking about it for the last three years.

"Charmander, of course. See?" He swung his arm wide, yelling for the little charmander to come out to 'do his bidding', "He'll grow up to be the strongest charizard, ever!"

As the little orange pokemon looked up at her, she could barely contain an inside laugh, "Yep. Sure will." She said as the little one dashed up to look at Happiny.

"What about you? Did you ever decide?" She asked, turning to Sage, who shrugged.

"I got a bulbasaur." She let the little guy out, and he immediately bent down, forcing his pod up, a fierce expression on his face. She smiled as she bent down.

"Strong little bugger!" She whispered, "You're gonna grow up big and strong as well!"

The bulbasaur straightened up and tilted his head at her before nodding and joining the others.

"When are the others supposed to arrive?" Dusty asked, "I want this over so I can head out on my journey!"

Isabelle smiled sadly at that and the trio went over to the buffet table and awaited the arrival of Drake and Lillian, who were short to arrive, a piplup and eevee following close behind.

"No starter, Drake?" Sage asked, and the taller boy shook his head, bending down to pat Happiny on the head.

"Nope. I got Eevee, she's all the starter I'll ever need."

Dusty huffed in contempt, turning his nose up as he padded away, "Well, then you're an idiot. No sane trainer turns down another strong pokemon. I'll meet up with you again later, Sage, when we head out."

Isabelle chuckled as she shook her head, seeing Sage's gaping mouth, "Hey…" she whispered hesitantly.

Sage looked over at her, "Yeah? What's up Belle?"

"Well. You think I could join you guys on your journey? That is, if I'm able to convince Mom and Dad…"

Sage smiled largely, "Yeah! That'd be awesome!" Isabelle smiled and joined her friends at the feast table. Her stomach churned with unease as she awaited the point when they would leave and she'd have to ask about going with them.

At their parents' calls, the children hurried over, where they could see the younger children all playing with the pokemon that were out. Isabelle smiled at her little brothers' antics, wishing she could be what she wanted as well. It was at times like this she wished that she was a boy like them, or at least that she had a sister, and that she wasn't the only girl.

She sighed, unable to thoroughly enjoy the party as it was meant to be enjoyed, instead nibbling halfheartedly on some pecha berry pie, until her father came over.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He asked, sitting down beside her.

Isabelle smiled sadly, "Nothing, really. I just honestly wish that I was able to go on a journey like my friends will be. They all decided that they'd go together, but…" She sighed, looking away, and her father frowned, turning her to face him.

"If you want to go on a journey, than you should. I went on a journey and was still able to become a doctor, so I don't see why you couldn't and still come back in time for Nurse's school. I'll go convince your mother, you go get yourself ready, alright?"

She looked up, surprised. She hadn't expected it to be that simple, so all she could do was nod, a smile forming on her face. So what if they thought she really wanted to be a nurse? She was allowed to go on the journey! She leaped to her feet to dash over to her friends, who were all getting Kanto pokedexes from Professor Oak.

"You'll be joining them as well? Here you go." He said, handing the little red device to her, and she held it delicately, the smile on her face as wide as it could be.

Sooner than she expected, she was hugging her family goodbye, and as she held her father, she squeezed her eyes shut, "Thank you so much, daddy!" She said quietly, and he chuckled.

"Just have fun, and don't get into too much trouble, alright?"

She nodded briskly as she turned and joined Sage, Dusty, Drake and Lillian as they made their way out of the white picket fence and into the trail toward the Kanto beyond. As they left, she waved with her friends to her parents and family, before turning around and giving a little jump for joy, "Oh Happiny! We did it! We're on our way to journey! Can you believe it?" Happiny wiggled her paws and feet, and Isabelle could do nothing but squeeze her tight as Sage came up beside her and bumped her with her shoulders, a large laugh on her face.


End file.
